


Infinity X's 2

by deificwriting_kimeyoa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction, Supernatural - Freeform, powers, talking turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deificwriting_kimeyoa/pseuds/deificwriting_kimeyoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analise and Aaron Clyes lives are about to change. After moving to a new town called Sebastopol darkness is heading right for them. Dangers arise and new challenges force Analise to put her trust in someone she barely met. Love and complication, come hand in hand and the toughest choices are yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a revised version of my original story that ive been working years on. Some chapters may be short due to my energy levels but i will try to up date consistently for you readers. Comments and kudos are welcome aling with suggestions and critics.

**Analise**

 

Analise found herself gasping and choking for air. Her brother was wheezing beside her. Somehow she had gotten them both out. The flames licked the doorframe and began pouring in through the roof, catching onto anything and everything. They had both been asleep.Analise's skin was singed from where the fire had popped embers on to her skin as she shielded Aarons small body without thought. Catching her breath she looked back  at the now ablaze vineyard. Tears prickling her eyes from the smoke and the memory that she and Aaron were now alone.

The family had traveled to Napa in hopes of spending the winter vacation away from the city. That night however, Analise's parents were invited to a party. She was old enough to take care of herself and brother so her parents agreed. A swift kiss on their foreheads and a "Don't stay up too late,"and their parents were gone. It would be the last the children would ever see of their parents.

A cough from Aaron brought Analise out of her thoughts. She looked over her younger brother asking if he was burned at all. Disregarding the burning in her own throat and no injuries reported, there was another matter at hand. It was cold and extremely early in the morning, they were not safe.The mysterious fire spread on continuing to eat the vines and their surroundings. She helped her shivering brother up and held him close as they began walking towards the small town nearby.

Sirens passed as Analise remembered the past. They had been 13 and a mere 5 years old. Now in the present she was 17 and a Jr in highschool. Their parents fortune would last them both well into their 30's. Analise pulled over her small car waiting for the sirens to subside. She had been smart as a child and soon after the death of their parents she immersed herself into the role of caregiver for her brother. She knew all about what happened to children who were orphaned and taken into the system. Analise was not about to let that happen to her and her brother. The courts were not pleased but gave Analise an evaluation trial to see how well she could provide for her brother. The trial a success Analise was given custody of her brother, a miracle she would be greatful for the rest of her life.

 

She made a left turn finding the bank, squinting through the morning light shining directly into her eyes. Parking she walked towards the atm. She still had alot to do before picking up Aaron, and being in a new town was proving difficult. Small as it was, you could still get lost. Analise had decided it was time for a new beginning where people didn't look down on her or her brother. And new was exactly what they needed. So she bought a small two bedroom house and the move began. She had already enrolled Aaron into school and scheduled herself to start next week. After the bank she neede to stop by the local library and find some suitable materials for the house; then was the grocery store and to Aaron's school.

She got in the car crisp bills in her purse and headed for the library. It was much bigger than she had expected. Tightening her coat around herself against the cool air she hurried inside, where she was greeted with the smell of paper and warmth. Approaching the front desk an elderly man looked up from the books he was checking in. 

"Hello, can i get a form for a library card?"

"Of course!" He said shifting to find the form, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She replied accepting the paper and pen he slid over to her.

"Say are you new in town?" The old man asked with a friendly and knowing smile. "I actually moved here just 2 days ago sith my brother.You dont think you could give me some recommendations for something a 9 year old boy would like do you?" He gave her a wide grin, the lines on his face deepening showing years of smiles and laughs.

She left an hour later arms full and grinning so much her cheeks began to hurt. She fumbled for her keys balancing the books on her arm, unable to put them down as it had rain in her time at the library. Her fingers starting to freeze she dropped her keys and let out an exasperated sigh. When suddenly a voice said, "I got them." The stranger bent down from what she could see and picked up her keys for her. He flashed a big smile showing perfect teeth and green eyes. His light brown hair poked out around the edges of his beanie slightly curling. He looked at the books she was holding and said, "Oh sorry let me get the door for you." Which he proceeded to then unlock her car door and take the stack of books from her frozen hands. The whole time Analise was unable to utter so much as a 'thank you' to this beautiful stranger who didnt seem much older than herself. She shook her head scolding herself inwardly for staring. A slam of her car door startled her into words. "T-Thank you." She blurted out awkwardly and a bit more loudly than she would have liked. He smiled again and replied without a breath, "It was no problem really, especially getting to help such a beautiful damsel in distress." Analise blushed furiously, and suddenly she felt her hand being lifted by his warm one and then kissed. 

"I hope we will run into eachother soon, unfortunately I have to run. So until we meet again." And he turned around and left just like that. Dumbfounded Analise found her breath again and her legs then got into the car. Obviously flustered she cranked up the heat and headed to the grocery store.

Shopping and errands done Analise drove to the school to pick up Aaron thoughts of he previous encounter all but pushed to the back of her mind. Aaron was there waiting for her shy as ever around strangers. He waited for the car to stop in front of him then climbed in. Analise smiled and reached over to hug her charge.

"How was it? Were they nice to you?" She asked lovingly. He smiled and said, " Everyone was nice, one girl was giving candy out at recess. She even gave me one."

"Oh?" Analise piqued as she pulled out of the school, "Did she now? And did you get her name?"

"Yes, her name is Dani."

"Well I am glad. Dani sounds very nice. Now hows about some dinner? I just went to the store so name it and it shall be yours dear brother." Aaron especially loved when she called him this even if it was over exaggerated. Analise always knew what he needed and she loved him the most.

"Hamburgers, please!" He pleaded with enthusiasm. His sister winked and nodded. "Hamburgers it is."


	2. Never by Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue to see Analise and her relationship towards her brother grow along with a new one. Hope you guys enjoy! Feedback is welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real note on this one just enjoy.

**Analise**

Analise cleaned the table and took the dishes to the sink. She sent Aaron upstairs to do his homework and could hear his music playing softly. They both listened to instumentals when work was to be done such as homework. They both hated silence. The smell of pomegranates and lemons perfumed the kitchen, the sink filled with bubbles and soapy water. Analise looked forward to this small task, it never changed. Soap, water, sponges, drying. They all had to be done and the warm water relaxed her. A half our went by as the kitchen was cleaned and sterilized. Another hour passed as Analise sat on the floor unpacking boxes in the living room. Checking the time she sighed wearily and made her way upstairs to check on Aaron. 

Music was lightly playing still as she peered through the door to spy Aaron's sleeping form on the floor surrounded by a few of his toys. One of the books Analise had gotten for him earlier was also open and lay next to him. She picked her small brother up and gently tucked him into his blankets, placing his rabbit next to him which he reflexively hugged. She smoothed his hair away from his face. Kissing his forehead she whispered "I love you."

Toys in their place; his homework in his backpack Analise went to pick up the book and remembered. The stranger that had helped her earlier. Heat rose in her cheeks, then realization she never got his name. 'Not that she wanted to know.' She thought to herself. Analise checked the locks and relocked her car. 'Besides when were they really going to meet again if ever.'she thought on the way to her room.

**Mike**

 'She really was beautiful.' Mike sighed his thoughts flicking back to earlier that day. He didnt know he could be so smooth. He grinned at his stupid self. To cause her to be speechless and blush as red as he did could be considered rude, but to be fair he did help her out before even seeing her face. Mike sighed again as he flopped onto his bed, arm covering his face. The pet store was doing well this year. Even with Mike still in school his few employees kept the store running he would work everyday after school and sometimes spend his lunch at the store. Things had been difficult after his mother passed, and now 2 years later things finally began to look up. Mike's connection with animals had been strong since birth and only helped to further the success of the store.

Mikes gift didn't apply to just animals however. Human thoughts would find their way into his mind. He figured out this secret when he turned 5. His mother had been the same way and it was one thing they could both enjoy together.

Conversing with animals and tending to their small request whether a scratch behind the ear or a special treat was requested. He enjoyed going to work with his mother whenever he could. And now the store was his. Sharon , his mother, had passed due to a car accident.

Sharon had worked that night as a storm rolled in. Rain and snow, floodig and black ice were common higher up from the town. It just happened the fog was coming in thicker than usual; a drunk driver had swerved into her lane and caused her try and avoid him when her tires hit black ice sending her down the steep hill.

The only other "person" that lived with Mike was his turtle Rem. His house wasn't too big left to him in his mothers will. Actually not just the house but there were a couple of acres aswell on the outskirts of town. Mike sighed and turned off his lamp. "Night Rem." No reply as the turtle continued to sleep. He smiled to himself and dreamt about the young woman from the library.

 

The same as every week day, an alarm rang loudly. Comments of annoyance welcomed themselves into Mike's mind, waking him from his warm coma. A hand snaked out from under a mass of disheveled blankets, slamming the top of the clock and effectively silencing the alarm. A moan of displeasure came muffled through the comforter. 

'Well look who is joining the land of the living today.' 

Mike snorted, "I hope you weren't talking about me. I happen to make a much better zombie than human." Rem chuckled and replied, 'Zombies don't read peoples minds.'

"You got me there." Breakfast was served and they munched in companionable silence.

 

**Analise**

Analise found that having all the time in the world was a blessing she would forever be thankful for, after a head ache came on. Her powers had come mainly from her mother so learning to control time itself was naturally easy for her. Most Deific could be categorized into larger much broader groups based on their powers. Few, but not rare, are born with exact abilities. Analise knew there were others, her own brother was one. Their powers differed however. Aaron had taken after their father, speed was his gift while Ana's was time. Both were named accordingly. Analise was an Infinity and Aaron was a Legerity. The only other Deific out side of their family was her tutor Morin, he happened to be her parents friend as well.

Ana had kept in touch with Morin after the death of her parents. Thinking to herself she decided she should call him after classes. Her headache gone she resumed the day. Everything moved again and the eerie silence was filled with the sounds of birds chattering outside and students talking inside. Ana's contacts itched slightly as she rubbed her eyes. The contacts helped hide her secret. Unlike normal humans Deifics were born with eyes colored unlike the dull dark browns, blues, greens, and blacks.

Beneath her own contacts were amethyst colored irises made more noticeable as she matured. When she was younger they could pass for grey, much less of an abnormal color. Aaron didnt need to worry because his eyes were a passable light green for now.

The bells rang to announce the end of 3rd period. Analise closed her notebook, gathered her things and began making her way through the crowded hallways. She stopped by her locker squeezing past the students blocking her way. Grabbing her books for her next classes then slamming the door shut. Turning around her foot caught one of the students bags and she fell into someones arms with a cry of surprise. She heard an "Oopf" from the stranger then a chuckle. Analise's cheeks blushed deep red as she tried to regain her footing and she started apologising. But as she looked up at the stranger she recognised him as the very same guy from the library. He was still laughing lightly as he looked down at her when he asked, "Are you okay?"  Slightly mortified Analise answered him with a nod. 

"Funny we would meet here like this after the library." He mused. Ana made an effort to speak. "Could you um, maybe let me go now? I dont think I'm falling any more. Haha" she laughed nervously as his arms returned to his sides. Not wanting this whole ordeal to,be awkward she piped up..

"You know i never got your name the other day..who should i thank for helping me twice now?" She questioned him causing a bemused smirk to form on his face. Bowing before her with an air of sophistication and very dramatized. He spoke with a heavy british accent, "My lady how right you are, where were my manners." He smiled, "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Micheal Snow." Standing upright from his previous position he held out a hand waiting for her reply. Analise reached and shook his hand lightly. "Analise Clyes. Pleased to meet you Micheal and thank you again for that.." she gestured towards her locker.

"Please call me Mike," he said dropping the accent and charade.

"Mike, thanks really." She smiled warmly at him. Mike smiled back then got a really gutsy idea. "Hey, do you have any plans for lunch?"


	3. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left off with mike asking Analise to lunch. The go to a nice local place and talk, getting to know each other. Starts with mikes point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought writing in point of views was a good idea since i dont see it much, well with the switching as much. But hopefully you guys like it. Also excited because you get to see how flustered and adorable Analise is. She really is a great sister some thing i wish i had but hey oldest child. Anyway. Okay here we go

**Mike**

" None in particular, do you?" She looked up at him curiously. 

"If you'd like, I know a place with great soups and sandwiches."

"Sounds great!"

Analise followed close behind him as he led the way, pushing through the throng of students.They walked side by side to the parking lot where Mike's truck was. Analise hesitantly reached for the handle and Mike noticed saying, " It's not very far and i promise its just lunch." He spoke earnestly wanting her to trust him and realizing that he really did want her to trust him. In reply he saw her open the door and then buckle up. He chuckled lightly to himself following suit. Cranking up the heater he drove them to the cafe.

True to his word the meal didnt dissapoint. Mike had ordered for both of them per Analise's request. He was rewarded with her look of surprise when he ordered them both tomatoe soup and grilled cheese. When their food came Mike watched her take her first spoonful of soup.

"Yeah, I know right?" She actually liked it. And it made him happy not to have blown it. The sound of her voice pulled him back.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" She asked her eyes dancing. He saw her nose wrinkle a little as she smiled.

"I didn't." He said midly shocked. "It's actually my favorite too." The both shared a smile and went back to their meals. When they had finished their waitress came over, bearing two cups of hot chocolate to go. 

"You are all set you two. See ya Mike!" 

"Thanks Lily you're the best." Intrigue flashed across Analise's face as mike handed her a cup. 

"I come here most days, got a tab." He explained.

"Thank you.. so um school?"

"You're right we should go." They got in the car and drove the few minutes back to the campus.

Mike parked and looked at her. "Thanks for coming today. It was nice." He once again brought her hand to his lips placing a kiss on it. Her cheeks flushed pink, and mike could tell this made her flustered but her thoughts and face differed completely. Taking her hand back she thanked him for lunch and as she was turning to get out of the truck, she said they should do it again but on her. He watched her walk to class and then sat a while longer in his car.

His next class always started late and his teacher didn't mind when Mike walked in late. As long as he maintained his grades. He thought about the way Analise smiled and how strong her psych was. When she had hesitated before getting into his truck was natural, but maybe he did overstep the boundaries when he kissed her hand.

"Pfft..hahaha." he laughed aloud. She thought he was slightly cocky but good natured. 'Hm, what can I say she's got me pinned.' Sighing he grabbed his coat along with his bag and the chocolate and headed to his next class.

**Analise**

She sipped lightly on her chocolate thinking to herself as her teacher rambled on about mitosis and other stages of cellular life. Mindlessly she wrote down what was on the board and copied that nights homework assignment. Flipping through her organizer she noticed there werent many assignments that week. Not that any of that mattered, she sped the day forward until the end of her class. Silently she packed her things into her bag, thoughts shifting to Aaron. 'At least he made a friend.' She smiled fondly to herself. 

Aaron had made alot of progress. After the death of their parents he became quiet and very introverted. Now he was growing from a scared, shy, dependent on her, child to a blossoming happy young man. She just hoped he would find more friends and in doing so come into his own.

School was dismissed as Analise made her way out of the building. The buses had already piled with students eager to get home. Sidewalks had cleared. She looked over the black concrete and saw Mikes truck was still there. A small smile formed on her face as she let out a sigh continuing the walk to her car. That moment she had closed her eyes only to walk into the person she had been thinking of. A startled yelp left her. (She wasnt to most collected person.) Mike caught her immediately saying.

"You know this is starting to become a habit. Not that i mind though." He hugged her, " Just dont make it a habit with anyone else." He whispered into her ear.

'He never ceases to surprise me, oh he is so warm. Wait! Why am i letting him hug me?' She heard Mike stifle a laugh and just as she was about to break the hug Mike released her. She quickly looked down and said loud enough for only him to hear. 

"I'm late I need to pick up Aaron." And she left quickly, then turning around to shout, "How about lunch tomorrow same place?" Mike smiled and shouted back, "It's a date!" She blushed again getting into her car quickly and raced to Aaron's school.

 

Today he was surrounded by a group of kids smiling and laughing. She felt her heart ache with joy. 'He finally looks happy.' The scene infront of her only confirming her own feelings about the decision to move here. She honked and waved making sure Aaron knew she was there. He waved and nodded, turning to say goodbye to his new friends and grab his book bag. She watched him race excitedly over to her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. The way home Ana listened to him talk about each new friend he had made. Relaying his days events with enthusiasm.

"Mrs. Patterson made the whole class laugh when she..." he went on and soon they were home.

 

"Okay, now what about this one Aaron?" She asked pulling another flashcard. Dinner was simmering on the stove and dessert was in the oven. Analise baked some cookies and suggested Aaron share some the next day with his new friends.

"12?" He said timidly.

"That's right. Okay what about this this one." Aaron sighed. 10 minutes later Analise spooned the stew into bowls and carried them to the table. Steam rolled off their food as the smell of beef and vegetables filled their nostils. It was getting colder everyday and the stew warmed them up nicely.

Blowing gently at the mass on her spoon, she wondered what Mike was doing. She thought a little more realising she didnt know much about him. That was something she wanted to change. Everytime they were together so far she felt happier, even though he was still basically a stranger to her. Analise didn't know why but she felt connected to him and maybe thats why she feels so comfortable around him.

                               ------------

 

**Mike**

Later that night Mike prepared for school the next day. His essays were written and typed, work was shown and legible for Calculus, the slides were finalised for his Government class, and dinner was bubbling away.  Mike felt good, everything was looking up. Rem caught onto this and spoke up. "You sure are cheery. It makes me wonder if it has anything to do with a girl."

Mike sauntered up to where Rem's tank was and peered at the reptile swimming to meet his gaze. 

"There is a girl isnt there?"

He sighed and gave in, "Yeah there is and  **she** is amazing. We had lunch today, i think it went well because she wants to do it again tomorrow." **  
**

"I was beginning to worry about you, you know. Your life was starting to become boring." Rem stated.

Mike looked down forehead resting on his arm, "You arent 

 

Morning came as Mike unlocked the shop. He gently woke up the animals and filled their bowls quickly with water and food. Dean one of his employees walked through the front doors as Mike was opening the registers.

"Hey boss, mornin'." He heard Dean say as he greeted him. Grabbing his coat he shuffled out from behind the counter. "Morning. Can you make sure the cats and dogs get some time outside today?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay gotta run! I'll see you later."

"Later boss." Mike jumped back into his truck and headed for school. The empty parking lot looked like something out of a horror movie. The fog was thick and the street lights cast an eerie glow. The lack of students wasn't an unfamiliar sight however. This was how he started most mornings. Parking his truck closer to his first class, he sat patiently waiting for more people to show up. 

Ten minutes later the librarian showed up, that mornings paper in hand. Mike left his truck and followed after the librarian. Following his normal route he went straight to the Mystery and Action section of the library.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too much delving into to their deific powers but that will come later. For now enjoy seeing their relationship blossom. Analise starts to really open up to Mike. Also some cute little "fluff".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are somewhat short in length but I'm working on/making them longer along with trying to write a new fic. Soon to be posted.

_CONTINUED..._

 

New book in hand Mike honed in on the empty, private reading nook. A few chapters later more students began to trickle in, seeking shelter from the brisk morning air. Fingers flipped page after page as eyes scanned the worn ink. Getting up to leave from his cozy hideaway Mike's eyes flicked upwards and walking somewhat distractedly came in Analise, her nose in a book. Walking slowly up to the return desk nearing the end of her hardbound. He heard her sigh closing the book with a sad smile as she handed it to the librarian to check in. He walked around a shelf to just watch her and as he did he noticed her nose was pink from being outside. Her eyes squinted and brows furrowed in concentration as she scoured the shelves making her way to the same section Mike was in. Careful to not disturb any of the other readers he picked his way through the library and made his way over to her. She still hadn't noticed him. He slipped one of his favorite authors from its resting place and proceeded to sneak behind her.

He let the book dangle in front of he face allowing her to reach for it. He had definitely startled her from her concentrated but she just smiled and asked, "What is this?" She turned it over reading the synopsis as Mike explained.

"One of your favorites?" She piqued, "Didn't peg you as a guy that liked to read. But then there is a lot I don't know about you."

The morning bell interrupted their conversation. Analise was leaning against the bookshelf, book folded in her arms and sighed. 

"We can talk more over lunch today." Mike offered.

"Okay." She smiled and Mike followed her out of the library, she waved and headed for class.

Auto was just around the corner. The smell of oil and burning metal premeated the air around the garage doors. Steam rolled off thr tops of the buildings as hot air met with cold. Crisp leaves covered the sidewalk he used and light began to shine through the trees. Mike couldnt wait for lunch today. 

As class started Mike focused on closing the links that connected his peers minds to his. Much like a wifi signal he though chuckling to himself. They were starting on a new project. A veterans 1982 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, it was in dire need of some tlc. The school's auto program worked with a war veterans program that dealt with the complete refurbishing of cars. This was a nice one and mike saw the potential. Rolling up his sleeves he followed the instructions his teacher was giving.

 

* * *

 

The next three classes passed quickly and uneventfully. So lunch was upon him, he found Analise in the parking lot waiting for him leaning against his truck. She had been thinking about irritating contacts. 

Mike smiled his greeting.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yup." They got into his truck and headed for the cafe. 

They order and Analise took her coat off making herself comfortable. Lily came over with their drinks and then gasped, playfully smacking Mike on the arm.

"Micheal your hat!" He had forgotten to take it off and quickly removed it from his head. Hoping that Analise hadn't caught him staring at her, he distractedly ran a hand through his hair. He saw her smile at his nervous actions, clearly not having noticed that Mike was completely fixated on her. 

Lily however had not failed to notice and poked Mike in the ribs.

"Be a gentleman." She told him and went back towards the kitchen. Mike nodded in acknowledgement then turned his attention back to Analise clearing his throat.

 

"So want me to start?" He asked but even as the words left his mouth his answer was written on her face. She stopped worrying her bottom lip to meet his eyessaying,

"Sure."  Mike thought a minute not knowing what to start with.

"Anything specific you want to know?"

She pondered a moment then said.

"No particular details just family, hobbies, likes, dislikes, you knkw just a little about you. She concluded lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. Mike noticed a single ring on her left pinky making a mental note fo ask her about it later.

"Hmm okay. Well no parents, my mom died a year ago in a car accident and dad passed six years before that. I don't have any siblings but Lily is probably the closest thing i have left resembling a family. She's been looking after me since I was young, pretty much my older sister." He smiled fondly before continuing. "I run the local pet store, I have a turtle named Rem." He paused thinking.

"Um..I like mystery novels but you know that already. I've lived in town most of my life practically grew up here. I like cars, animals, food, and music." Mike let her absorb the information he'd given her about himself. 

A moment later she spoke. 

"You live by yourself?" Her brow furrowed slightly. He nodded.

"Something we have common, well mostly. No parents, but I do have Aaron, he's my younger brother..." She trailed off thoughts turning to the green eyed boy.

"But uh, I enjoy reading, cooking. I like art, photography. I don't like big cities, I prefer the small towns like this." She waved a hand around them shrugging.

"Guess thats why i thought this place would be nice." As an afterthought she added, "the schools were good too."

Lily showed up with their plates right on cue. As they began to eat Analise's ring caught the light flashing at Mike. It was only a second but he noticed something etched into the blue gem adorning her pinky. His eyes widened a fraction before he composed his features. Starting off a casual and light conversation about her ring was normal right? Guys would do that sometimes.

"Thats a beautiful ring you are wearing." He stated as casually as possible not making eye contact but continuing to eat from his plate. He heard her panicked thoughts before they changed. She dropped her spoon to gaze fondly at the precious metal. He could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke.

"It was my mother's." It fell silent between them the sounds of the diner a soft and dull background to their halted conversation. 

When she spoke again the teary voice was replaced with a softer but morose one. She was opening up to him and being completely honest with him as she shared one of the saddest stories he'd ever heard.

"My parents died in a fire when my brother and I were younger. We had gone up to Napa on holiday, they got invited to a party at the vineyard owners home, we were staying in the villa on the outskirts of the vineyard. My brother and I were asleep long before the fire had started and spread. The smell of smoke woke me up and then I heard Aaron coughing. We went down stairs and I can remember the flames catching on the front door, crackling and popping as the old wood was being destroyed before my eyes, so i dragged Aaron out the back door grabbing our unpacked backpacks. It was about 1:30 in the morning when we were found by the authorities three miles away on the porch of an empty house. The owners had left their light on. Aaron was five, I was thirteen." She ended and looked down then reached for her water taking a few calming sips.

An ovewhelming urge to hold her pressed against his heart causing a sharp pain there. From just looking at her he couldn't tell that this had happened to her. The Analise spoke up again.

"I've been taking care of Aaron ever since. I couldnt bear the thought of losing him too, after everything that had happened. There was no way I was going to let some government rule over what I knew what was best for us." He heard her take a shakey breath before continuing.

"After the accident and the court rulings the town we'd lived in was never the same. The people would constantly stare and whisper. Pretty soon Aaron started to notice, it wasnt until recently that it started to affect him.  Kids were singling him out and distancing themselves, it got worse. He came home crying one day and after doing everything i could i decided moving was in both of our best interests." She ended letting out a heavy sigh. Sounding on the verge of tears.

She hadn't planned on saying all of that to Mike. He let her think for a moment hearing every thought running through her mind. That he was easy to talk with, her chanting to herself not to cry and be strong, andhoping that when she would look up she would see anything other than pity in his own eyes.

Mike would never pity her. She was strong and beautiful and fiercely independent. He wanted to proctect her and help, her but he would do her wish proper by schooling his face to one of fierce determination.

Mike's hand reached across the table to grab her trembling one. Lending his comforting warmth seep into her as a small smile formed on her lips. Mike squeezed her reassuringly, before he let go and they returned to their meals.

Once they finished Mike helped her into her coat like the gentleman he was and followed her out the diner's doors. The ground was slick from the recent rain causing ice to form on the concrete in certain places. 

 Unaware to this fact Analise's foot slipped forward on a hidden patch as she fell backwards into Mike's arms firmly holding her steady. Her heart beat rapidly from both the unexpected fall and the potential harm she'd narrowly avoided. But there was Mike again saving her.

"You okay?" She turned around, his arms now resting comfortably around her waist. She had never been the impulsive type but without thinking she reached a hand placing it on his cheek. She tentatively leaned forward lips almost touching his before he completed the action for them both kissing her gently as his grip around her tightened an inch. They stood there a moment revelling in the feel of eachother. Lips parting after a silent minute. Their eyes met before she rested her head in the crook of his neck as one of his hands reached to stroke her hair. 

Mike held her close his nose in her deep auburn hair, placing a chaste kiss on her head and he heard a muffled thank you. He let out a light laugh before replying with, "Anytime."  


	5. New Additions

**Ana**

They met every other day the next few weeks for lunch during school sometimes at the cafe, sometimes eating in the library in their shared nook. Neither had brought up the kiss but it quickly began to feel almost natural to see them holding hands. Everytime they saw eachother one or the other would instinctively reach out for the other. Touch was something new for them both but it brought Analise comfort. 

Before she knew it winter break was around the corner and the temperature kept steadily dropping, and soon the snow began to fall. Along with the freezing temperatures came closing of most of the town. The public library closed and so did a few other shops that could afford to.

It was Saturday, Aaron was spending the night at a friends house and the parents requested he be dropped off early. Knowing the snow to be a potential problem should she wait in dropping him off later she conceded not wanting to risk her car and end up leaving it at the mercy of a winters snow. It was actually convenient for her since she could drop Aaron off at his friends on the way into town. With the closing of stores and potential storms holing them up in their home Analise wanted to be prepared, heading to the store one last time to get some last minute items. The store wasn't terribly busy she noticed pushing her cart through the aisles. But then even now the weather was pretty bad. Analise grabbed a few different boxes of tea, apple cider, and hot chocolate.Cart rolling past each aisle until she reached the baking section. She got sugar, both granulated and brown, all purpose flour, vanilla, baking powder and baking soda, then last chocolate chips. looking over her list on final time she headed to the check outs.

A half hour later she'd made it home. This was a time she was thankful for a garage. She ran inside and turned the thermostat up. By the time she finished unloading and putting groceries away the house had become bearably warm. She threw her coat and other clothes into the wash stripping then and there in the laundry room. Wrapping a towel around herself and headed upstairs for a nice hot shower. She watched the steam fog the mirror then closed the door behind her. Rivulets of hot water ran down her skin in unruly lines. She felt the heat seep into her aching muscles, relaxing and working the knots out of her. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom warm and at ease. Looking through her dresser she found a soft lavender long sleeve and her favorite loose sweats. Quickly towel drying her hair to the towels best ability before she tossed the completely damp thing into the hamper. Heading back downstairs she scavenged through the fridge until she found the stew she had made. Making extra always came in handy during the winter months. When Aaron had gotten sick or on the rare occasions herself dinners were easily found.

Plopping onto the couch she pulled the throw around her and placed one of the pillows she had laying on the couch into the space of her lap where she sat indian style. She ate in silence until she became uncomfortable and her eyes landed on the tv remote. She hardly ever watched tv but Aaron normally would so the background it provided was comforting. Finding a movie she settled back and nursed her stew. Even with the tv on she began to think on how quiet the house was and how it had always been her and Aaron for years. An idea came to her and she set down her bowl on the dark wood of the coffee table. Contemplating her idea she quickly thought everything over, Aaron wouldn't be coming home until after lunch tomorrow. It would be the perfect time to get him a pet. Ana debated on whether a cat or dog would better suit their life finally noting that a cat would be better, them being more independent coming in handy once school started up again. Nodding to herself in affirmation to her thoughts she smiled. _W_ _e are getting a cat!_ The thought made her giddy with excitement she hadn't felt since she was a child.  _Why haven't I thought of this sooner? Idiot..._ she smacked herself in the face. She turned off the tv and washed her bowl. As she threw her finished clothes into the dryer knowing that tomorrow she would head back into town to find a new addition to their family. She sighed happily as her head hit the pillow eager for tomorrow to come.

The next morning Analise woke with a smile on her face, she quickly dressed and had a light breakfast. Hurriedly grabbing her coat and purse, her keys jangling on her key chain. it was bright but cold outside. The trees sparkled with the frozen rain on them from last night. She drove carefully through the snow coming up to the town already showing signs of life. Trucks were being loaded and hauled, sending their goods in every direction as well as receiving, people were rushing into the few open shops eager to leave the biting cold, others were biking or jogging the cold not seeming to bother them in the least. As she drove she saw a few heavily furred dogs happily padding through the snow as their owners walked them. _So brave_ she thought to herself, her eyes wide. Shaking her head she turned back to looking for the pet store unsure of its location, it not being that important in the realm of things she needed to know. After turning and heading another half block in that direction she found it. She parked right in front and headed inside leery of the ground lest she slip again and that would be embarrassing. Making it safe inside she looked around. It was fairly large, no petco for sure but large enough. A few people were scattered here and there as she walked down the aisles to find the adoption part of the store. Upon finding it she sighed softly looking at the sleeping furballs, some large and round, others thin ,some clearly older and some young, all different. 

She was completely wrapped up in the animals that a tap on her shoulder startled her. Analise turned around quickly and relaxed a moment later after realizing it was Mike. She had completely forgotten that it was his store, in her excitement the previous night.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Are you looking for something in particular?" Ana gestured to the cats. "I want to surprise my brother." Mike nodded with a knowing smile.

"Well you can't possibly choose from out here you know." Grabbing a key from his belt he unlocked the door that led to the kennels. 

"Come on in." Analise smiled and tried not to seem too excited. Mike asked if she knew what kind of cat she was thinking about and she said she wasn't sure. He took the time to show her each group adults, teen, kittens, long haired, and short haired. Then lastly her showed her two kittens that had been abandoned at the shop that week.

"Someone just left the box right out front with only a blanket and these two." He said sadly. "Would you like to hold them?" His tone turning more gentle and upbeat. He took them both out one in each hand and handed one off to her. It mewed pathetically at first but then Mike adjusted her hands so it was being coddled gently in her hands and began purring in no time. Then he handed the other one to her. They both fell asleep in little, furry purring masses. She smile and know immediately that she couldn't leave here without them. Nodding to Mike he got a carrier ready while she held the sleeping kittens. Taking one gently from her arms he placed it in the box, then the other. He got Analise a small cart and put the carrier on top then took her around the store showing her the different items that she would need to care for them. The shopping part done she filled out the paperwork for the official adoptions. 

"What names did you decide on?" Mike asked curiously.

"Raven for the girl, and I was thinking Robin for the boy." She ventured.

 "I like it, they work." He finished bagging the rest of her items and began walking her out to her car.

"Can't say I was expecting to see you today. But I'm glad I did and look now you have 2 new trouble makers." He joked opening the passenger side door, then placing the carrier on the seat and buckled the box in.

"Well you are all set." Analise hugged him and thanked him for all his help then bid him goodbye with a quick peck on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

She got the house ready for its newest inhabitants, still sleeping peacefully in their carrier. Aaron's friend's parents would drop him off right after lunch which was in a few hours. Walking over to the kitchen she made herself some tea and sat down on the sofa next to the carrier. They were both black with white paws that looked like mittens, pink noses hidden in each others fur and one distinction they had was that Raven had a white streak running down her spine while her brother had white around his eyes making him a mask. Robin let out soft little whimpers and Ana bent to scoop him up.

 

Holding him close he settled down as he nuzzled further into Ana's neck. She smoothed the fur on his back with light fingers, tracing down his frail spine, soothing the kitten. His small body moving with each sleepy breath.

A half hour later the kittens began meowing, hunger clawing at their young bellies. Analise put Robin back in the carrier and brought it to the kitchen to get their food ready. She fed them one at a time and their hungry cries subsided. After their lunch Analise let them roam around the living room as she made herself a quick lunch. Finishing she chased down the hyper kittens and managed to get their collars on. Raven chased after her brother and the sound of bells tinked down the hallway. Analise smiled her excitement growing with every minute as she waited for Aaron to come home. She sat down for just a few minutes before an absence of bells drew her attention. Ana frowned looking at the hallway and walked to the bathroom first. The seat was down and empty, that softened her features a bit but she kept looking checking under the sink and tub. No furballs. Next she padded over to the rooms. Standing in her doorway she was immediately relieved to see Raven had only fallen asleep, inbetween her pillows, she thought they were comfortable too. Robin however was not there. Ana got on her hands and knees lifting the comforter to check for him. Clearing the rest of her room to heed Mike's warning about curious and trouble making kittens, she stood back up and heard bells ringing lightly from down the hall. Raven stayed where she was not to be with her surroundings asleep on the bed. Following the sound of bells Ana found the kitten playing with the blind strings. He was on the sofa arm batting the decorative end of the strings watching then attacking as it swung back at him.

Analise sighed letting her body collapse onto the couch. Robin climbed over the cushions trying to bite on her hair. In a single quick motion she had her silky locks out of harms way while Robin chased after the loose strands. Clearly having his fill of excitement for the day the kitten climbed onto her shoulder and made himself comfortable curling in on himself in the hollow of her neck.

Not having the heart to move him and being touched by the fact that she had gained the animal's trust so quickly, she made herself more comfortable and closed her eyes. Happy that she could doze with the furball for a bit instead of staring at the ceiling because she had taken her contacts off. It was a routinely thing for her when she gets home.

Ana was able to rest long enough to start dreaming.

_ It was raining heavily and it was dark. She was in the pet store facing a woman. Following her as she got into the car Analise was suddenly in the passenger seat. They drove the familiar way to Analise's home only it was covered with thick fog that blocked all light from coming through. In an instant lights appeared infront of her. Analise shouted out but the car was already spinning. Panic quickly gripped her heart as she looked at the woman. Her mouth moved forming the words " Mike I love you" as scared tears fell down her cheeks. The next instant Analise felt weightless and then heard the screeching crash of metal. _

Ana woke suddenly __ tears filling her eyes, heart beating erratically with panic. Robin mewed. In protest to the sudden movement. Ana moved her hand reaching up to reassure the kitten laying her head back thinking about what she had just seen.

Thoughts flying Analise tried to figure out who the woman was. She played through her dream again taking in every detail; the pet shop the familiar road that led home and last her final words. Ana's eyes widened. Mike. The woman had said Mike. It couldn't be possible. Was this woman Mike's mom?


End file.
